Conventionally, litter boxes for animals such as cats have been provided with an evacuation container of which an upper surface is open, and a hood covering the upper surface of the evacuation container and having an opening for animal going in and out. For such an animal litter box with a hood, when cleaning up the box, it is necessary to remove the hood or put one's hand into the box through the opening formed on the hood. However, it is inconvenient to take off the hood whenever cleaning up the box. Alternatively, it is hard to remove the urine or feces of an animal completely when putting one's hand into the box from the opening. To solve the abovementioned problems, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-121147 discloses an animal litter box comprising a hood having a hood body fixed to an evacuation container and a lid provided with a doorway. The lid is rotatably supported to the hood body, so that the hood can be positioned to select a closed state in which the lid is closed and an open state in which the lid is moved rotatably above so as to open an upper space of the evacuation container.
However, since the lid is moved rotatably over the hood body in the open state, it requires a substantial space above the animal litter box to open the lid. For example, in a case where an animal litter box is placed where there is little space above such as under a desk, there may be a problem that the lid cannot be opened at such a place as under a desk such that the animal litter box cannot be cleaned. In addition, since the lid in the open state is disposed at the upper side of the hood body with the lid being upside down, it is not favorable to use the animal litter box in the open state.